Naruto: One Hundred Moments
by HalfMagyk
Summary: 100 drabbles...100 words each...all Naruto...no other rules. You ready? You set? Let's go. -35/100 complete- Spoilers for ALL CHAPTERS up to the current one may occur. You've been warned.
1. Introduction

A/N Hello there!

All righty, I'm doing a 100 drabble challenge (I'm doing one with drawings on dA, too XD). There's 100 themes, and I'll write a Naruto-flavor drabble for each one. Each one's 100 words. This one sucks.

Naruto and friends © Masashi Kishimoto.

So, to begin:

1. Introduction

Kakashi tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for the third member of his team to arrive. His sensei, Minato, and Rin, his other teammate, were already at the training grounds with him.

Kakashi couldn't remember the boy's name, only that he was an Uchiha. Sort of. He was weak. Kakashi might have made a better Uchiha.

"I'm here!" the boy gasped, running onto the grounds at full speed.

"You're late," Kakashi said, rolling his eyes.

The boy looked at him. "Who are you again?"

"Who are you?"

"Who are YOU?"

"Who are _you?_"

Minato sighed. This was not the greatest start…


	2. Love

2. Love

Love is lost all too easily, Hinata decided. She was too late. She hadn't said anything to Naruto. Maybe if she had, things would be different now, maybe instead of Sakura…

_I should forget about him,_ she thought. _It's too late. _I'm_ too late._

"Hinata?" Kiba's voice interrupted her thoughts.

She looked at him. "Yes, Kiba-kun?"

He looked embarrassed. "You just seemed kinda…distressed. Are you all right?"

"Ye—" she began, then stopped. "Actually, no…could I…talk to you?"

Kiba nodded, smiling at her. "Whatever it is, I'll listen."

She smiled back. Maybe love could be found again…


	3. Light

A/N Aw, man…I can do better than this…XP Oh well. I didn't have any more ideas.

3. Light.

I see a bright light.

At first I think it's the hospital lights, but no, this light is too beautiful, too pure…

But even as I walk toward it, a hand pulls me back. Looking behind me, I stare straight into the eyes of my father.

What? What's going on? Am I _dead?_

Almost as unexpectedly, Obito appears, pulling be away from the light. "Come on, Kakashi, they need you back there."

I stop struggling and allow them to pull me back.

Opening my eyes, I stare up at the hospital's ceiling.

_I'm alive._

_Thank you, Obito._

_Thank you, father._


	4. Dark

4. Dark

The man has nowhere to run. A second ago he was a fearless ninja, completely in control. Now, he is to fall prey to the bloodlust of a ten-year-old boy.

"P-please, just let me go…" he pleads.

The boy glares at the man, his blue-green eyes glimmering, yet exposing no emotion. "There is something in me, besides the demon: an unbearable pain. You only add to it. You only push me further into darkness."

He looks behind the man, at the village. "Everyone does."

Seconds later, the man breathes his last.

Gaara walks away, leaving him, but not the darkness.


	5. Seeking Solace

A/N I'm sorry if it doesn't fit that well, nothing else for this theme came to mind. I sorta like it, actually. No angst, for once.

5. Seeking Solace

The word "fat" was heard over eighteen different times that day, from different people every time, and always to Chouji.

Besides that, Chouji was so angry and ashamed from being called fat that he had thrown his chips away, and now he was hungry.

It was a bad day on all accounts.

Until a certain best friend appeared.

"Hey, Chouji," Shikamaru called, walking over to his friend. "How are you?"

"Not good," Chouji sighed.

"What is it?"

Chouji only looked at him, but that look communicated everything.

"Let's go get some barbeque," Shikamaru said.

Chouji smiled. Friends were the best.


	6. Break Away

A/N I suppose this could be about many people in Naruto, but I wrote it about Neji.

6. Break Away

For a free bird to fly, there is no effort.

For a caged bird to fly, there is something to learn first. It must learn to open the locked door, and to do so they must first open the door inside themselves.

Like that bird, I could not fly.

I was bound in by rules, by a curse. Therefore, I chose to believe that it was fate, that nothing, no one, could change it.

I soon learned I was wrong.

Now I know what I can do, what I can change. I have learned to fly.

I can break away.


	7. Heaven

7. Heaven

"Ero-sennin?"

Jiraiya looked up from his writing. "What?"

Naruto was sitting with his arms around his knees, looking out the window. "Do you believe in heaven?"

"Sure," Jiraiya said, turning back to his paper. "If there are young women willing to do anything I ask. For free."

"Do you think you'd meet people there?"

"Beautiful young women are people."

Naruto sighed. Jiraiya didn't get it.

Naruto wondered if, if he ever went to heaven, he'd meet anyone he'd once known.

He wondered, and, in a tiny corner of his heart, _hoped_, that maybe, just maybe, he'd meet his family there.


	8. Innocence

A/N Can be anyone's POV. Maybe an older Naruto's?

8. Innocence

The children run around the village, so bright, so cheerful. I love their innocence, the way they ask about everything, the way they love so unconditionally, no questions asked.

Then I think about what they will become. In later years, they will have been taught the ways to pinpoint a target, the ways to throw a weapon, the ways to kill people, maybe even those same people whom they once loved unconditionally.

And they will accept it.

I think about this, and decide that maybe even children, though they seem so pure, are not completely innocent.

Maybe no one is.


	9. Drive

9. Drive

"In order to succeed as a ninja, you must have the proper motivation, the proper drive. Is there anything that you want to achieve, that you would do anything for?" Iruka looked at the class expectantly.

One boy raised his hand. "I want to live forever!"

The class laughed.

Iruka chuckled. "As interesting as that sounds, I don't know if it's a practical thing to hope for. But if that's what drives you to succeed…

"How about you, Shikamaru?" Iruka asked, noticing the half-asleep boy.

Shikamaru yawned and stretched. "I…want to sleep."

Iruka sighed. Drive shortage in aisle three.


	10. Breathe Again

A/N More Hinata…sort of a counterpart to the Neji one (Break Away).

10. Breathe Again

I suffocate.

Every day, I am suffocated.

My father suffocates me. My sister suffocates me. My family, my life, they combine and morph into a writing monster that constricts my heart, not letting me move, not letting me do what I want to do, expecting too much of me…

I turn to my friends, they are a comfort. They extend a hand; lead me out of my family's dark world.

I turn to Naruto…

He is my only other solace.

I watch him, see him struggle, fight, win.

Watching him, I breathe again.

He is why I can breathe again.


	11. Memory

A/N Kiba's POV…it's a memory of his…

11. Memory

"Mama, you bandaged my arm too tightly," I whine.

She straightens up and gives me a dirty look. "Live with it, Kiba."

"Hey, Mama?" I venture.

"What is it?"

"What's wrong with that blond kid?"

She balls her hands into fists. "Which kid?" she growls.

"That Naruto kid. No one even goes near him."

"Don't talk to that—that—!" She cuts herself off.

"Why not?"

"Just _don't!_" she spits.

I nod, but I feel bad. Naruto's always alone. At least I have my mama and my sister and the dogs…

He has no one.

That must hurt. A lot.


	12. Insanity

A/N Boy, did I have fun with this…

12. Insanity

"You're insane," Deidara spat at his partner.

"Am I?" Tobi responded

"Definitely. There's something wrong with you. You're…" Deidara trailed off as Tobi stepped closer to him.

"I don't think you know the meaning of the word _insane,_ senpai," Tobi said. His voice was scornful, holding none of its usual respect.

"H-hey…" Deidara stuttered, taking a couple steps backward. "What are you…?"

"I'll show you what _true_ insanity is," Tobi said, giving a menacing laugh.

Deidara's eyes widened and he fought the impulse to run.

"Just kidding!" Tobi said in his normal voice, chuckling. "Did I scare you, senpai?"

_Boom._


	13. Misfortune

A/N My friend Temyia suggested this…okay, her idea was much cooler, but I couldn't fit it into a drabble. So out came this twisted excuse for a "Moment."

13. Misfortune

_Life could have been different,_ Naruto thought, turning in his bed.

_I could have been well-liked, like Sasuke._

_If it wasn't for…_

He shut his eyes, sighing.

_Why am I the only one…?_

_What am I the only one who feels like this?_

Naruto felt anger bubble up inside of him. _This is so unfair!_

He took a breath to calm down. He had been training himself to be less angry at the world, at the people who shunned and scorned him. He would not break.

_But why, am I the only one…_

…_who is cursed with such a misfortune?_


	14. Smile

A/N Don't ask me what's wrong with Kurenai. I don't know. I just wanted to write AsumaxKurenai.

14. Smile

"Smile, Kurenai."

"I—I can't," I choked out. I felt like the world was pressing down on me. Breathing was a chore. Everything seemed to be too much.

"You're making this a lot harder than it needs to be," Asuma said. "Just smile. You have the most beautiful smile."

Tears welled up in my eyes. "I'm sorry, I can't, it's too hard…I feel—"

"Forget your feelings. Smile," he coaxed. "Please. If you can't do it for yourself, do it for me."

And suddenly, I managed a smile.

And it wasn't that hard.

Because I did it for him.


	15. Silence

15. Silence

The silence in the room was deafening.

_Say something,_ I silently urged Sasori-danna, who was sitting a ways away from me, working on a wooden… something-or-other. It was hard to tell what.

I had been playing around with my clay, but I didn't explode anything for fear of Sasori-danna's anger.

I was willing to be silent for a while, but this was ridiculous.

I cleared my throat and began to say something, but a high-pitched squeak came out instead.

Sasori looked over at me. "Was that a mouse?"

I shut my mouth. Silence was better than sounding like a rodent.


	16. Questioning

A/N Konan's POV.

16. Questioning

It's a disillusioning thing, to question your role in the world. I've questioned mine too many times to count. Too many times I've reconsidered doing what Pein asked of me. Too many times I've thought about running away. Too many times I've wondered if we're creating peace or war. Too many times I've asked myself, _Is this what I want?_

The worst thing about that question is that I can't find the answer. It has been taken from me. I have no right to it anymore.

I'm not my own person.

I don't know what I want.

So I question.


	17. Blood

17. Blood

It's everywhere.

Anywhere I look, I see it.

Blood.

His. Not mine.

My breath catches in my throat.

_This cannot be happening._

"Sasuke," I breathe, looking at his attacker. "How could you—why did you—?"

Sasuke stands silently.

I lunge at him, all blind fury. There is nothing about _then._ It is all about _now_. It is all about Naruto's body on the ground by my feet, and Sasuke's cold eyes, unfeeling, uncaring.

I try to strike him, channel Naruto's pain back into him.

But he is faster than I.

A minute later, I see blood.

Mine. Not his.


	18. Rainbow

A/N Got one hundred words on my first try with this. I'm so proud!

Sorry it took so long. Had no ideas until now.

18. Rainbow

"I can't _stand_ this infernal rain!" Kakuzu growled.

"Shut the fuck up," Hidan muttered from the next bed.

Muttering to himself, Kakuzu stood up and left the room.

He paced around the hideout, finally settling into a large empty room to stew. He was having a bad day, and the rain wasn't helping matters.

"When will this rain end?" he said angrily to himself.

He felt a touch on his shoulder, and looked up to see…Konan?

"Whenever it ends." she said softly. "Don't worry about when. Don't think about the rain. Think about the rainbow that will occur afterward."


	19. Grey

A/N Hah, 99 words on the first try. I must be getting pretty good at drabbles.

Sai's POV. I find him a fascinating character, if a bit…antisocial.

19. Grey

I'll let you know right now, I'm not like most people you'll meet.

I don't feel things.

I mean that completely literally. I don't know the pain of losing a friend. I don't know the joy of completing a difficult task. I don't know the anger aimed at an enemy.

I have lost people, I have completed tasks, and I have fought enemies.

But I have not felt a thing.

Emotions do not color my world. My paintings have no passion behind them.

No matter what colors I use to paint a picture, my world is only shades of grey.


	20. Fortitude

A/N …Don't even ask.

Anyway, that's 20! 80 more to go…sigh

20. Fortitude.

Lee lay sprawled on the ground. He refused to get up. What was the point?

"Hey, Lee, are you all right? I don't think Neji hurt you that bad." Tenten's voice sounded oddly far away…

"I'm fine," Lee mumbled.

"Lee!" Gai trumpeted. "What are you doing on the ground! Get up!"

"Yeah, really," said Neji. "Have some fortitude."

"Fortitude?"

"Strength, power, courage…"

Instantly, Lee stood up.

"No one's gonna tell _me_ that I don't have strength, power, or courage!" he yelled. "Fifty laps around Konoha!"

He took off, leaving Neji behind him, muttering, "I never said he didn't have fortitude…"


	21. Vacation

21. Vacation

"Gaara?" Temari said. Her voice dripped with sweetness.

Gaara glanced up from his paperwork at his sister. "Yes, Temari?"

"Have I been doing a good job lately?" Temari batted her eyelashes.

Sighing and rubbing his eyes, Gaara nodded. _She wants something._

"Do I deserve a vacation?" Temari asked, smiling and twiddling her fingers innocently.

Gaara turned back to his papers. "Yes, you have my permission to go back to Konoha and spend a week with your boyfriend, Nara Shikamaru."

Temari gasped and turned red. "But—I never said—"

Gaara half-smiled. "Trust me, you didn't have to say a thing."


	22. Mother Nature

A/N It's been way too long. Way too long.

I'm sorry. This one got me so stuck it's not even funny. :(

Random inspiration FTW. Sai again, because he rules.

22. Mother Nature

Sai put down his brush and held his latest painting out at arm's length. Rings of color contrasted with the greyscale stripes of the background. "Well, there it is," he remarked dryly to Naruto.

Naruto glanced at Sai's painting and scoffed. "Some artist you are." He looked at the setting sun. "Mother Nature is more of an artist than you will ever be."

Flashing a fake smile, Sai packed up his materials and answered, "Mother Nature is a master. If you're comparing me to her, I'm even better than I thought."

He walked away, leaving a sputtering Naruto behind him.


	23. Cat

A/N I don't usually enjoy my writing, but I like this one.

Expect more, soon. I owe it to everyone. xD

23. Cat

Deidara walked into the room, a cat in his arms.

"I found him outside the hideout, Sasori-danna. I'm keeping him, un," he informed Sasori.

Sasori looked over and frowned. "I hate cats."

"I don't care." Deidara lifted his chin defiantly.

"Villains don't keep cats," Sasori grumbled

"They do now."

Deidara left no room for argument.

So the cat stayed.

Three days later, Sasori made soup.

"You don't usually cook, danna," Deidara noted as he sat down and took a sip. "But, hey, this is really good, un. What's in it?"

Sasori smiled evilly and said three words.

"Essence of cat."


	24. No Time

Please, just skip this one. Boring, unnecessary...I had no other ideas for this theme.

Just pretend it never happened. xD

24. No Time

Sakura stood quietly at Chiyo's memorial.

"Arigatou, Chiyo-baa," she whispered, bowing her head.

She had admired the old woman. Chiyo had been tough, determined, a great healer, a wise woman. Everything Sakura had wanted to be.

"I hope I end up like you."

Yes, that was something to shoot for. To be like Chiyo-baa. It was such a loss, even to kill an Akatsuki member. Had it really been worth it?

"I wish I'd known you before."

What a waste. Sakura could have learned so much from that old lady. There just had been no time. No time at all.


	25. Trouble Lurking

I'm officially ¼ done

I'm officially ¼ done! Hurrah!

Inspiration evaded me until now, but I enjoyed this one.

25. Trouble Lurking

"There's trouble lurking around every corner," Sasori's father would tell him. "Watch your back."

He still died.

Sasori had taken his father's advice to heart until he left the village. But there was no need to worry now, right? There were so many defenses around his heart that "trouble" would never lurk for him again.

That was why, even on _that_ day, the last thing Sasori had expected was trouble.

But it had been lurking, ever since Orochimaru left the organization. And on _that_ day, with a few words from Pein, trouble sprung.

"Sasori, this is your new partner, Deidara."


	26. Tears

26

A/N Naruto being sad and sarcastic. That never seems to happen…

26. Tears

Dear Sasuke,

Why did you leave? I can't

--

To Sasuke:

I miss

--

Sasuke—

I just wanted to thank you. I learned a lot from you, but that's not why I'm thanking you

Thanks for leaving. I've never felt so alone.

Thanks for attempting to kill me. You tore me apart.

And thanks for making me cry for the first time since I was five. Thanks for the hole you left in my life and the space you left in the photo.

Thanks for all the tears. The ones in my heart and the ones in my eyes.

-Naruto


	27. Foreign

27

A/N I wrote and re-wrote this three times. --

Come on, this is _completely_ how they met!!

27. Foreign

"Hi."

Minato looked up from the frog he had been poking. "Hi," he replied, squinting his eyes at the girl talking to him.

"I'm new here," the girl said, tossing her long red hair over her shoulder.

"I'm not," Minato replied shortly, and went back to poking his frog.

The girl kneeled down next to him. "Watcha doin'?" she asked.

"Pokin' the frog."

"Can I?"

Minato was surprised. He'd never met a girl who would touch a frog before.

"Sure," he replied, wary.

"I'm Kushina," the girl said, petting the frog.

Minato nodded. "I'm Minato."

And the rest was history.


	28. Sorrow

A/N This is for sickoftakenpennames (great pen name, btw XD), who was the first to request a pairing drabble. Thanks a ton, you got me out of a writer's block there. Props.

Hope you like it, anyway. I tried not to make it overly sad, despite the theme.

28. Sorrow

Kakashi was standing at the memorial stone when he felt a pair of arms slide around his neck. "Hey."

"Hey," Kakashi replied, as Anko removed her arms from around him and came to stand by his side.

"Obito?"

"Yeah."

They were silent for a moment.

"You miss your teammates?" Kakashi asked.

"Didn't know them very well before they died from the cursed seal."

Kakashi sighed. "We've both been through a lot."

"Misery loves company," Anko observed.

"Which one of us is misery?"

Anko pulled Kakashi close to her. "Cut the crap, forget the sorrow, and kiss me."

Smiling, Kakashi obliged.


	29. Happiness

This is for my friend Myia (The Dark Moon Alchemist), who asked for ItaSaku. I did my best. I hope you like it.

Jeez, all my drabbles feel the same….

29. Happiness.

"Sakura-san."

Sakura, who had been dozing, woke and looked up at Itachi. "Yes?"

Itachi wasn't looking at her. "I know you are here against your will…but …are you happy?"

"Eh?"

"That is, are you content?"

Sakura nodded. "Fairly." She shut her eyes. "Of course, there's a difference between content and happy."

Itachi's brow furrowed slightly. "Is there?"

"Yes."

"Well then…" Itachi sighed. "I suppose contentment is all I can provide you with."

"Says who?" Sakura replied.

"What?"

She smiled. "I never said that you don't make me happy, Itachi-san."

With that, she walked off, leaving Itachi staring after her.


	30. Under the Rain

A/N I like this one.

30. Under the Rain

"Hey!"

Naruto looked up in surprise. He was standing on the dock, rain pouring down on him.

"Why do you just stand there?"

The voice came from the path up the hill. Naruto looked to see…

Uchiha Sasuke.

"Why do _you_?" Naruto snapped.

"You're always alone."

"You are too!"

Naruto regretted the words when he saw the look on Sasuke's face.

"Wanna skip stones with me?"

Wordlessly, Sasuke descended down the hill to the dock. Naruto handed him a stone, and Sasuke skipped it across the lake's surface.

Just two five-year-olds skipping stones under the rain, both alone and together.


	31. Flowers

A/M I couldn't resist. I prefer to think of Tobi the old way, before he went…um…don't want to spoil it. Hence, the cute Tobi-ness.

31. Flowers

Tobi shyly approached Deidara, hands behind his back. "Deidara-senpai?"

Deidara was sculpting, per usual, and didn't look up at first, until Tobi repeated "Deidara-senpai?" about twenty more times.

"What, un?" Deidara snapped.

Tobi pulled his hands out from behind his back to reveal three scraggly daisies, a blue, a purple, and a red one. "Here you go," he said, presenting them to Deidara.

Deidara's eyes softened as he took the flowers. "Thanks, un. But…where'd you get such weird colored flowers?"

Tobi said nothing, but that didn't matter since Deidara found out once they heard Zetsu:

"Where are my babies?!"


	32. Night

A/N: So sorry for the ridiculous delay! School really snuck up on me, and before I knew it I had forgotten about my poor stories and my great readers. D: Rest assured, I do have time and inspiration for the remaining…um…68 drabbles.

This one would take place in the time that Naruto left for training and Sasuke left completely.

--

32. Night

It was beautiful moon-lit nights like these that made Sakura want to cry.

On nights like these she remembered the times that they had been together, a team. No, more than that. They were friends. They were connected.

Sakura just wanted them both back. She wanted those old memories to come to life, swirl around her and become now, removing the darkness that covered her and making room for the bright future that would lay ahead for all three of them. Together.

But that wouldn't happen. Because it was night, and it wouldn't be bright again for a long time.


	33. Expectations

33. Expectations

Iruka watched his excitable yellow-haired student scarf down the bowl of ramen. His fifth bowl, to be exact. It hadn't been cheap, but Iruka knew that Naruto's momentary happiness was worth it.

"Hey, Naruto," Iruka began.

Naruto paused, chopsticks halfway to his mouth. "Yes?"

"Do you still want to be Hokage?"

Naruto looked shocked. "Of course! And I'm going to be!"

Iruka grinned at the boy's confidence. "You sure have high expectations of yourself, Naruto."

His happiness fading, Naruto looked in his half-full ramen bowl. He heaved a sigh and fixed Iruka with a solemn look.

"Well, someone has to."


	34. Stars

A/N More Sakura, this time with Ino. This kind of theme makes me turn everything into a cliché or a bad metaphor and for that I apologize.

34. Stars

"Where do the stars go during the day, Ino?" Sakura asked, laying on her back and looking up into the dark, starry sky.

Next to her, Ino grinned. "They're still there, silly. The sun makes them hide."

"Are they scared of it?"

"No, it's just so bright that you can't see the stars."

Sakura nodded. "Oh." Then she was quiet.

It made Ino think. _Sakura, am I shining too brightly for you? Are you a pretty star who can't be seen next to the sun?_

_No. I'm not the sun, _she decided._ I'm a star too. _

_We can shine together._


	35. Hold My Hand

A/N Jiraiya needs some love. I miss him, don't you? :(

35. Hold My Hand

Tsunade could remember one moment in time that she had truly loved Jiraiya.

During a mission, she had accidentally gone over the edge of a cliff and was desperately holding on. She had gotten lost and the team couldn't hear her yell for help.

But Jiraiya had somehow known she was in trouble. He sped over to where she was hanging.

"Grab my hand!" he cried.

She did.

"Hold it, don't let go! Whatever you do, don't let go!"

She didn't, and he pulled her back up.

Now that he was gone, she wished that she had never let go.


End file.
